


Electric Hearts/Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

by Renhyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OT23 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renhyuckie/pseuds/Renhyuckie
Summary: Here he is.. again. Huang Renjun finds himself at the doorstep of his best friend's college apartment dorm. Battling between two decisions.. bursting into the room and heavily making out with Liu Yangyang or busting the door open and socking the same 19 year old boy right smack in the gut. He ends up choosing the latter option.A story of a closeted, perfectionist art student and his messy, affectionate best friend/love interest.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Electric Hearts/Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that there are slight Body Dysmorphic scenes and borderline depression that shows up in scenes of this short story. If there are any spelling mistakes or errors please feel free to correct me!

“I hate you Yangyang'' is what Huang Renjun said. Are those the specific words he would’ve preferred to have declared? No, but it was the most he could spit out, being pinned by the younger boy, breathlessly trying to push him off. 

The school bell rings and Renjun grudgingly stands up from the hard plastic school chair and packs his art supplies and laptop into his bag. Glad to go home after a long morning of school, Renjun fantasizes of sitting on his comfortable gaming chair. “No more butt aches for me”, is what he wishes to yell out. He stretches his arms and throws on his winter jacket, pushing through the crowd of college students all rushing to get home. This was one of Renjun’s favourite times of the day. When he could just observe all the different aesthetics these college students adorned. Renjun finds that fashion is art, and he adores the wide variety of colours and clothing there are. From black lace tights to bright pink Hello Kitty skirts. 

“Hey watch out! What the fuck” he hears, and oh, he was reciprocated with a shove as another teen boy tumbled into him. It was then when Renjun realized that he was standing at the main entrance of his college campus, zoning out. Flushing a dark red, he apologizes quickly and pulls his hood farther down his head. Renjun walks as fast as he can against the cold spring wind and eventually stops when getting at least 10 minutes away from school. He sighs. Fuck life. 

Pulling out his phone he plays “Abbey Road” on shuffle. Popping his earbuds in, he hears “I want you so bad, its driving me mad its driving me mad” and listens to the heavy guitar accompaniment. I Want You (She’s So Heavy). Giggling in delight, a spark rushes through his chest and for a second.. Or two.. He feels like the main character. But of course, he acknowledged it was just a distraction to the bitter truth of him being an insignificant side character. Rounding away from the nearby bus station, he sighs and adjusts the volume to a sharp ear crackling loudness. He pops a piece of gum into his mouth and chews. “I love the Beatles” he muses. 

-Ding- Renjun’s phone chimes and he swears under his breath. Oh of course, his data is all used up for the month. I Want You (She’s So Heavy) immediately stops playing. Fuck limited data. And so Renjun continues trudging home, fingers itching to start on his art projects and stomach aching with hunger. Imagining that Abbey Road is still playing, he strums his fingers on his thigh and he quietly hums to I Want You (She’s So Heavy) continuing off to where the actual song cut off.  
It’s when he gets home that Renjun feels thankful for the world again. “I guess destiny brought me here” He giggles sarcastically. Washing his hands he goes to feed his cat Moomin, a blue-grey British Shorthair kitten. 

Renjun heads up to his room and pulls off his shirt and shoves off his pants. He trembles for a bit and slowly looks into his mirror. He takes notes of his too full hips and thighs, feeling bitter as he pinches his arms, wishing they were thinner. Gritting his teeth, he slaps his cheek hard and looks in the mirror angrily. “Don’t. Fucking. Eat” he yells at himself. Stepping onto the scale he utters, “Great, 110 pounds. Fucking hell I should be 106.” Pinching his thigh fat, he wishes he could rip it all off. There were days where he felt happy but today was a day where he felt especially bothered by his physical flaws. He knew that he had some sort of eating issue or body dysmorphia, whatever, but he didn’t know what he classified as and didn’t care. It obviously wasn’t bad to the point where others could notice. His mom doesn’t, his dad doesn’t, his cousins don’t and his friends don’t. In fact, he doesn’t want to get better. Tears fall bitterly and he wipes them away. Biting his lips. Of course nobody would notice. “I’m irrelevant.” Renjun may or may not hate life.

He picks out his plaid pajama pants and throws them on. Shuddering again as he feels another gust of wind. Suddenly he gasps lightly, as a hand gropes him down to his lower back. Renjun shivers and swivels around, fists tightened. He already knows where this is going. 

“I hate you Yangyang'' is what Huang Renjun said. Are those the specific words he would’ve preferred to have declared? No, but it was the most he could spit out, being pinned by the younger boy, breathlessly trying to push him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take the love pairings too serious as I don't actually ship the NCT members, I just love their dynamics. Although my writing may not be that great now, I am working on improving my short story skills and in depth focus on the basics of English. Hope to finish this work and other future works.


End file.
